1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure to facilitate lifting a toilet seat and a toilet seat lid in a manner that will reduce contact with possible unsanitary surfaces and eliminate the necessity of bending over to grasp and lift the toilet seat and toilet seat lid. The lifter includes a pivotally supported handle structure mounted on the toilet seat and provided with an elongated rod generally paralleling the external edge of the toilet seat and provided with a pair of generally parallel outwardly extending forward and rearward rod-like structures at each end thereof thereby enabling a person to engage the forward rod-like structure with a knee and push it downwardly and rearwardly, thus causing the rearward rod-like structure to move upwardly and forwardly to provide a handle at an elevated position which can be grasped and moved upwardly by exerting a lifting force thereon thereby lifting the seat and lid when it is resting on the seat.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various devices have been patented to facilitate the lifting of a toilet seat and/or toilet seat lid from a lowered closed position to an upwardly and rearwardly tilted open position. Such devices include rigid laterally extending handles as well as pedal operated linkage mechanisms by which the seat and/or lid can be lifted without coming into direct contact with the toilet seat or lid.